


Family

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Big Brother Alec, Family, M/M, Protective Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Alec Lightwood was known to be a family man. His family was everything to him, especially his siblings Isabelle and Jace who were by his side on every single mission.





	Family

Alec Lightwood was known to be a family man. His family was everything to him, especially his siblings Isabelle and Jace who were by his side on every single mission.

When in danger, he would rather be sure that his siblings were safe and out of direct danger. He didn’t care if he got hurt himself, he’d rather himself got hurt then someone he care about got hurt. Of course his siblings disagreed with his self destructive behavior.

When Clary and Simon had come into their lives he had been reluctant at first, he was certain they were trouble somehow and the redhead’s stubborn attitude confirmed his believes. It had taken sometime but eventually had come around and began to see her and Simon as family too.

Meeting Magnus might have changed it all. The warlock made him feel things that he had never felt before and it scared him at first but realized he was allowed to have happiness and finally let Magnus in.

He was still protective of his siblings, Clary, Simon and Magnus but the latter finally made him see that if he himself got hurt, he would cause pain to those he loved as well and that’s what he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He would always protect his family and he knew they would do the same for him.


End file.
